coerulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raid Formation
Basic Rules Our raid formation rules depend heavily upon the Guild rank structure. All references to ranks OR, R, M or O refer to the Guild Ranks - in order: Officer Raider, Raider, Member, Officer. The raid leader will announce the raid formation as it has been indicated on the schedule, choosing from the following three formats: *Progression *Casual *LFR The formation criteria for these 3 formats are not the same. Progression: A progression raid is for the purposes of pushing new content. As such, the goals of the raid will at all times come first. When the raid is being advertised, all qualifying members should request and accept an invite to the formation of the raid. Qualifying members must be progression ready (See Guild rank structure), and ideally belong to the ranks OR, or R. Circumstances may exist whereby non-progression characters may be used, and such will be the onus of the Raidleader to request. All members wishing to attend a Progression Raid must come fully prepared and kitted. This includes: *Flasks *Food *Potions *Enchants/Gems *Profession Bonusses active Once all members have been invited, the Raidleader will state his intent and limitations within that specific raid. Such may include the requirement for X class, Y spec, A quantity Melee vs Ranged, etc. Such needs may be picked above the rest of the formation for the needs of progression, but Raidleaders must be aware that favoritism benefits none. At all times you should attempt to clearly state the reasons of your choices. Should any disagreements exist within these choices, the Raidleader should be notified of such disagreements in whisper. Openly disrupting the raid or it's formation will not be tolerated. After such selections have been made, if any, the rest of the available seats are rolled for (/roll). Any members who get rolled out, should consult with the Raidleader or other Raid Officers for a possible reserve in the next session/week. Such reservations are NOT GUARANTEED; But absolute best effort will be made to honor such requests, within reason. Any rolled off members may be requested to remain on standby, if possible. Members can choose to acquiess such a request, and be eligible for standby EPGP points. Standby points are not available however, to members who choose to not stay available for stanby. Any member who applies for standby EPGP and is not on official standby will be subject to discipline. Casual Casual raids are for the purpose of raiding as a guild. As many as possible, as open as possible. With that said, it must be kept in mind that reasonable limits may apply. Raidleaders should be aware of the limits they set for such raids, and members should take care not to fight over such limitations in open channels. Discuss it in whisper. It is preferred that players not bring alts into Casual raids, unless otherwise arranged with the Raidleader or Raid Officers. In the rare event that somebody needs to be seated from a casual raid, Raidleaders are to clearly explain why, and attempt to find an alternate avenue for such member's entrance. Possibly a respec, maybe bring an alt... MAKE A PLAN! LFR Well c'mon folks... LFR is awesome. It allows us a very free and open avenue to have some fun in our guild, and do some raid content together. Regardless of skill, enchants, or any such - we want all to be there. Bring your alts. Bring your mains. Just bring it! The main goal is to have some fun, while also enabling more casual players to get some interaction with their raiders and officers. We do however ask that''' all members conduct themselves respectably. Do not go tarnish our name in LFR...''' Additional Rules There are additional scenarios to consider when forming a raid. Below are a list of various situations and how they are to be handled: *Raid Sign-ups are not required but are a useful forecasting tool. However, for Progression Raids, by signing up at least 15 min prior, arriving on-time and prepared (flasks, food, repaired, reagents, know boss fights), bonus EP will be applied (see current effort points/gear points chart). *Main Specs have invite priority over Off-Specs. *Raid start AND finish times must be known. Players can leave the raid after the predetermined finish time without penalty via EP or guild standing. Finish times are not required for Casual or Open raids. *Guild members have priority over all pick-ups for initial formations, but pick-ups must be offered a chance to continue their saves, where possible. *Raid formation announcement must be all CAPS and occur at least 4 times over a 10 minute period before rolls may begin. Invites should start prior to the scheduled time, but cannot finish until 10 minutes after. *Raid formation postponements can occur when insufficient attendance occurs. "Prepared EP rewards" still apply. Any member who was on-time for the first formation will have priority invite for the subsequent attempt (on the same evening). *Late arrivals will be refused admittance once selection /rolls have started, until an opening becomes available. *Members without Ventrilo can be denied raid admittance, and if a raid leader permits a non-vent member to join the raid, he may replace them at any time if it is determined that the lack of communication has become too much a burden. *Saved raid members have invite priority for the remaining save. If multiple saved individuals vie for the same slot, they can either be chosen by who’s contribution was greater, or they may roll for the slot. *Raid leader determines raid role variations. For example, 2 Tanks, 6 DPS, 2 Heals OR 2 Tanks, 5 DPS, 3 Heals. *Tanks roll vs tanks, DPS vs DPS, and Heals vs Heals. *Substitution for One Boss is permitted for a class dependent bosses (a warlock for Illhoof etc.) After the boss is destroyed, the original raider must be reinvited to continue. *Substitution due to a player leaving results in a guild announcement that a slot is available. The announcement will be based upon the selection criteria originally used during initial raid formation. *Substitution due to a player’s personal need is allowed if loot options do not worsen for another member and all parties agree to the delay. The substitute toon must meet raid formation selection criteria. The original toon must be reinvited after the need is satisfied before continuing. *50/50 Ranged-Melee Rule (optional): ANY raid leader can force the DPS slots to be 50% ranged and 50% melee. For instance, if 6 DPS slots exist, melee DPS /roll for 3 slots and ranged DPS /roll for 3 slots. If an odd number of DPS slots exist, the odd slot becomes ranged or melee at the raid leaders discretion. *Slot Reservation Rule (optional): ANY raid leader can reserve 2 slots for a 10 man, 5 slots for a 25 man to ensure they have the necessary class or raid leadership representation. A logical explanation must be provided for these reservations. Examples of logical reservations are: raid leader, raid assistant, shaman for heroism, and various other class specific abilities. *Class Reduction Rule (optional): ANY raid leader can insist 1 class or spec (10 man) or 3 classes or spec's (25 man) remove the lowest roller from formation consideration. For example, a 10 man raid forms and 5 ret pali's show. All the ret pali's roll, and the lowest roller is removed from consideration Category:Raid Category:Formation